


Shelter

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes giving shelter to a lone wolf, paid off in the end... other times, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to the episode "Wolf's Bane".

He’s done some stupid things in his lives. Lots of them. In fact there might be too many to name in one lifetime. But he was sure; this might just take the cake. Well for this lifetime anyways. Then again, it wasn’t that bad once he honestly thought about it. He’s had worse companions. He’s dealt with worse people. 

Derek Hale was a glorified puppy compared to the Master. 

Of course after what Scott and him have done, he couldn’t very well kick the guy out on the curb. Jon had of course figured out that Derek was living in Stiles’ room about an hour after it had happened. Jon had just rolled his eyes and pretended he didn’t know what was going on. Which he really didn’t, and he didn’t want to know. Stiles was so glad for that. 

So giving the lone wolf shelter during the night, probably not his best idea ever, but it certainly wasn’t his worst. 

Having Derek there wasn’t actually a bad thing in some regards. At least with Derek there, he could use him for manipulating Danny, who he had wanted to hack for him. He could have so easily done it himself, but then he’d have to explain to Derek how he could do that. Plus with Danny in the room, and very obviously liking the sight of Derek, it kept Derek from asking about the multiple heart beats. 

It also helped later when Stiles was facing down Peter Hale. Because Derek seemed to think he owed him one or something, and saved his life. 

To turn around and join with the Alpha.


End file.
